Broken Triangle : The Paraxis Protocall
by e.b woodhouse
Summary: In this tale of deadly intrigue Naruto and his friends uncover a dark secret kept locked away by the Leaf Village elders. This is the first story in my new Broken Triangle series where Naruto faces off against the one thing stronger than himself... love
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was busy hacking when dusk fell.

 _it was the night of Paraxis_

 _...the end to begin_

Naruto wiped off the buttery coating from his popcorn off of his fingers and continued to type at his keyboard the eerie glow painted his face with a pale and ehtereal illuminescence. He switched to eating pop corn instead of noodles when he got into computers. He was hacking into some secrets about the leaf village and he stumbled across something called the Paraxis Protocols. He had no idea whatt hat meant but he figured it sounded pretty bad, the sight he had hacked into didn't have the usual encrytpion of numbers and codes he had learned about but instead had a lot of weird looking writing and a acrazy design on it.

He printed it out. "This is will tell me more about the Paraxis Protocalls," he said to his boyfriend, Beast Boy, who was hanging out in his room.

"Yhea man," Beast Boy was eating a vegan buritto and he didn't have time for all of Naruto's crazy story.

Naruto look out the window and a teardrop falls down his face and the moon, just now peeking over the canopy of Leaf Village was rising and her pale tendirls of light shone through Naruto's tears for his inconsiderate lover creating a prism effect about the close quarters.

 _his tears, in the air, they sparkle_

 _the moon reflects a cool shadow of emotion..._

The printer finished its task and Naruto finally had the piece of paper in his hands. Sasuske and Sakura came into the room.

"What's that you've printed out?" Sasuke asked, his hair had grown out in the last year since they all broke up and now he had the ends off it dyed white. Naruto had also grown out his hair, it was 18 inches long and he combed it every day so that it was bushy and didn't get a lot of tangles. Before he had started going out with Beast Boy because Sakura and Sasuke had broken his heart the three of them had all been dating but it hadn't worked out and they broke up. But they're still a ninja team they're just not dating anymore.

Naruto held his piece of paper guility, he should have known the others would hear his printer going off and come to see what was going on, in the leaf village they have to be very careful about how much paper they use or the bad guys will find them. Also it was awkward to have Sasuke and Sakura in the same room with Beast Boy, his tummy grumbled nervously, he sure wished he had some more popcorn to eat and calm his nerves.

 _...in the night of this cruel deception_

 _all hearts are hidden_

Naruto decided to tell them about what he had found when he was hacking earlier, _'we're all on the same team here'_ he thought because they hadn't broken up that way... _'even if they broke my heart...'_

He showed them the piece of paper. Beast Boy got annoyed that they weren't doing any of the stuff he liked to do so he left.

Sasuke looked at the paper and then Sakura did.

The strange, arcane symbol on the paper looked ancient and malevolent. It was made of a triangle in the middle and there are some lines that come out of the sides of the triangle and their all pointy, some of them end in open circles and some of them end in closed circles then around the circles are soem other spooky looking symbols like a pyramid and an upside down cross.

"Hmmm," Sakura brushed her wavy permed hair out of her face to get a better look. She had gotten a really intense perm and had even done the bangs and before that she had let her bangs grow out so long they covered her eyes. Also she dyed her hair platinum blonde and then did a cheetah design on it, but she left one pink streak inthe middle and she tied a lot of lavender and white feathers in the pink part of her hair.

Naruto leaned forward expectantly, Sakura was the smart one, she could figure out if the Paraxis Protocalls had been enacted or not. _Maybe there's still time!_

"hmmm," she continued to look, "yeah," she decided finally, "this is definately a demonic sigil." She declared.

 _yet some things need never be said_

 _like sorry 'tweenst two lover..._

Naruto couldn't believe what he heard. It was good he didn't have any popcorn in his mouth because he would have choked on a kernel, "do you really think so?" He asked, Sakura didn't say anything, she just nods.

Sasuke folded his arm, "the village council must be using the archdemon Paraxis to retard the procession of the tides!" He had it figured all out.

Naruto blinked, his jaw open, he is dumbfounded, "T-t-the tides?"

"Yes, the tides are where humans get all of their energy, to enact the Paraxis Protocalls is to slow down the blood flow of the human body, blood moves through each of us like the tides of a great ocean, and when all of our blood has slowed down we will enter a timeless and immortal state, beyond ninja... beyond god!"

Naruto had never heard of the Paraxis Protocalls but they sure sounded like a bad time. "That must be how the Hokage has found his way into such a position of power that he holds!"

Sakura clapped her hand on Narutos shoulder. She had never touched him since they broke up and the contact was comforting, "you are so smart Naruto, did you learn about that through hacking?"

Naruto brushed Sakuras hand off of himself, "Whatever," he said, he couldn't believe they were still crowding in his room.

"Give me that printout Sasuske," Naruto said, he reached out for the printing of the demon sigil and his sleeve pulled up in the process. He had cutting scars on his arms and now Sasuke and Sakura could see them! _shit!_ Naruto thought, he didn't want them to know that they had broken his heart.

Sakura begins crying because Naruto beautifull arms are covered in his sadness.

Sasuke also can't believe what he is seeing, he gasped, "Naruto! I thought you stopped cutting!" He was fighting back tears and understood why Naruto never has the smile for him anymore, now that they had broken up romantically Naruto's heart is broken.

"Just go away, I'm done talking about demons with you two," Naruto said, he ran to his bed and threw himself down on it.

Sasuke and Sakura felt awful for treating Naruto so badly, they left their seperate ways, their eyes clouded with remorse.

 _all he wants is to hack a computer_

 _but they have hacked..._

 _his heart_


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk had fallen and naurto was having a terrible night because Sasuke and Sakura broke his heart, Beast Boy is inconsiderate in his surly indiscretions, and also he has bulimia, social isolation because he is super into hacking and he cuts himself because of his ever present woe.

All things to abandon even the heart

on this the night of Paraxis

Naruto was eating pop corn. Noodles were the first thing from his old life that he abandoned. He ate pop corn instead now. Naruto also reckoned he should let some other things go, like his love for Sasuke and Sakura, beaucause they had dumped him. It broke his heart. But what did that more wahat when eh foumnd out about how the village elders for the leaf village were into summoning demons.

with a computer he did find

things of foul resort...

Naruto had hacked into hte leaf village elders home page and that's how he found out about howthey were going to sumon a demon named Paraxis to slow the dtides of the earth and it's oceans. WHen hte tides of the oceans are slowed the moon is affected, the moon is hte oppoosite of the sun like silver is the opoosite of gold. So it's very important when humans have the sun and moon going on, but when the tides are slowed by the archdemon Paraxis the human blood stream is maped based off of the oceans and rivers on the earth and that slows down peoples blood as well as the tides.

when the blood has slowed

the night of Paraxis; begin!

Naruto went out to the sushi shop. When he got hteere he found Besat Boy, his inconsdierate lover who he reboundd off of of off SASuske and Sakura was there with Kogami-SAN, a 2 ft 3inch tall waif of a girl with light blue hair that hat indiscrimate red spots of the most violent crimson. Kagomi-SAAN is the most popular leaf village. But Beast boy dates Naruto!

from heartbrewakt o heart ache

sadness rebounds anew

m So now Naruot has no idea what to do but fight Kagami Santorimo to the deathj. He powers up his ninjusi and that'w when Kogami san decides no the even pla y around anymore. Kaahami san takes ot his sword. The ancesteral soword of Kagami SAN family had the power to imbue demons and to alos destrtoy everrtying and be invincible to everything. Thtas when Kagomi SAN strickes with his ssword.

yhis jornney where does it go?

down deep rivers does the stream of life flow

KagomiSAN first met Beast Boy protesting a Matishyahu concert. They didn;'t feel like his music was racially damaging, they just hated it and everything about it and they fucked. But they were both virgins so they onlyt pretended to fuck and get fucked by the other one and thats when they knew that had found their matches. But Beast boy Dates naruto because Naruto heart has been broken. He decides to lie and date both BEast boy and the three inch two foot tall dwarf with red spots all over his body who has an idnisctructable sword called KagomiSAN.

the battle of love

which winner to begin?

lNaruto shot his fireballs at KagomiSAN. Naruto is jealous because he's being cheated on. Beast boy intervense and turns into a mongoose to interrflect the fireballs and KagomiSAN uses his Soul-Sword on Naruto and kills him. Sakura comes running up. There are lavender and white feathers flying out of her hair as shge does and she doesnt care how rediculous she looks because she knows... she mad ethise happen. Her and Sasuke for breaking Naruto heart. Thtat led him down this path.

when all love is lost

and all roads are broken

Naruto is no more.


	3. winter days mixtape

_you should have known_

 _if its no good for you_

 _its no good for anyone_

 _what the fuck where you thinking_ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kogomi San was tired of how poepld dont understnd what its like to be very short and have red dots all over your body. Also Kagomi San has a sword with all kinds of powers. wHEN Naruto has THE AUDAacity to question Kagomi San's indiscriminate passions thyat's when he has had enough and decideds it is about time to fight bavck. So they did that fight.

"I'm saorry i KILLed our fake boyfried beast boy."

Beast boy pretended not to listen to what Kagomi SAN was said to him. Beast Boy is listening to music and drinking.

"Sure man."

He Thinks that the ultimate Ninja powers in the village have decided to enact the slowing of the earths tides. He found that about how he is a bette hacckedr than Naruot and even Bill gates and Jo rOGAIN even.

"weHAV TO defeat the Archdemon Paraxis!"

Those words above are what Kagomi San yells out loud.

"THEN i GUESS it's about time that i turn into a gorilla and shove my weiner up your manpussy" Beast boy does that and Kagomi san is enthused with sexc.

"OIh fuck" Said Kagomi San. He is getting fucked in the ass right now. Later he will fight.

 _move_

 _down_

 _the road i go_

oNCE Kagomi san got done being fucked up the ass by Neast Boy he goes out to find out about mroe how the village elders are into demonms.

"Do you know anything much about demons?"

Kagomi asks that again and again. No answers.

Thsat's when he decides it's about time to stop fooling around and go ahead and figure out more about how the vvillage e lders from the leaf village are summpmomg the archdemon Paraxis to slow down people A lot. Like too too much. That is when the od partical precept of reality will make itself knwon and not many people are ready for that. The village leaf elders are working for a ruler from nany scyles bvackm a harbinger of nergativiety cthath willk fuck yo yoy up if yo u dontohodusofa;uoldjf ofijlsedl. aerwioyhfsdpoudscc sa\12:20 AM 12/23/2018 THEY ARE MDADE. BUT IT IS REASOABNEL. buT ANYAWY.

R

kAGOMI sAN goes over to where Sasuke is. He is driving his new Suzuki.

"Hey Saske, that's a nice Suzuki you are driving." Kagomi SAN compliments Sask.

Sakura is watching all of this from the bush. She is secrets. She has a piink strink down the middle ofh er hair that has cheeta spots and there are feathers in the pink part. She has camoflauge on and is watching with a secret pressence because she is actually the archdemon Paraxis a;l along...

++++++=++}+_+(6

 _Scattershot image kick forging the real, when_

 _Keeps a steel drum, wedding ring, Pontiac doorknob ten_

 _His mind a countdown_

77_"9"OO+++_+++++++++++++++++++++

When Naruto first fell in love with Saukura is bdcause she is demon. tHAT'S bEcuase she is who paraxis is.

"I a m Paraxis," Says Sakura.

"oH!"

Sakura takes out her demons self. She is actually a giant tiger. BUt on top of her regular tiger fur which is colored Purple and yellow is a bunch of swasitkas and they are black and white cheker board. But then she has autism.

Sakura fight Bast boyy.

+()+()+()+()+++()+++++()

 _Fake it, amuse me_

 _Necessary abusing. Broadcasting…_

 _Releasing, persuading, compliance, compliance_

 _[++++)(++{}+++++{(+)+++++}+()+_

"The world sure is a crazy place!" Sakura turns into her demon from. She slashes at Kagomi SAN with her adamantium demon claw. Kagomi san dodge.

"Your adamantium claw can cut through anything," says Kagomi SAN, he skids away from beig cut by Sakura's giant demon claw. "But it's a good thin i'm so feisty and can dogde around like how i do,? he dodges around alot and she can"T him him!

"Da,mnit you stand still so i can cut you in to pieces with my demon c!awsl" skaura cry out. she know how susan bones from harry potter new kind of granger chapter bad to the bones feels becasue she is a very sad monster.

Do you know what it is like to be a sad monster?

 **I expected this reception.**

 **All men hate the wretched.**

 **How, then, must I be hated,**

 **who am miserable beyond all living things!**


End file.
